When we were young
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Kate Beckett has to deal with Novelist Richard Castle following her around while she is in college.  AU


When You Were Young.

AU: 21 year old Kate Beckett has to deal with famous Novelist Richard Castle annoying her during her Criminology classes at Columbia University as he does "research" for his next book.

*Note: Alexis Castle is Rick's sister for the purpose of this story.

Disclaimer.. I do not own Castle... sigh

Kate Beckett sat near the back of the giant lecture hall that was her Criminology/Criminal Pro-filing class, furiously typing notes on her lap top, attempting to keep up with everything the professor was saying.

"Excuse me Professor Cohen?" Kate rolled her eyes at the voice behind her.

"Go ahead Mr. Castle."

"Would it be plausible that Mr. Smith was a spy, or working for the CIA and leading a double life?" The cocky New York Times Bestselling author asked.

Before the teacher could answer, Kate had to speak up. "This isn't conspiracy theory 101 Castle. We are not here to make ridiculous assumptions to give you plausible reasoning for your next book. Mr. Smith was clearly at the scene, but did not murder our victim."

Castle smirked. "Maybe you should help me write my next book then 'Detective' Beckett."

Kate turned around and glared at him. "In your dreams Castle."

Castle leaned in close behind her. "Believe me Detective, you're already in them." He whispered in her ear. The class around them snickered.

Alright class, calm down. Miss Beckett, you are indeed correct that Mr. Smith is innocent in our story. I want you all to write up why Mr. Smith is innocent and come up with another list of new possible suspects for next weeks class. Miss Beckett, before you go if I could have a moment of your time?"

Kate swallowed and nodded, closing her laptop and making her way down to the front of the hall.

"Professor Cohen, i'm sorry about that but... come on? CIA? What's next? An alien invasion? For a famous crime novelist, he is quite outlandish."

Her professor chuckled. "Well, maybe you could help him be less outlandish and more realistic."

"What do you mean?"

"You are my best student Miss Beckett, and you will make an exceptional Detective one day. I'd like you to help Mr. Castle with his next book. He's told me that he's been having some writers block."

Kate's face dropped. "With all due respect Professor, I am taking four other classes this semester that are kicking my ass. I really don't have the time to theorize with the boy who doesn't even need to succeed. Can nobody else do it?"

"Mr. Castle has requested you personally Miss Beckett. Having him in this class has done wonders for my reputation and I would like to keep it that way. He is also donating a lot of money to the schools labs. I would of course make it worth your while."

Kate was now intrigued. "How?"

"I've spoken to your Forensics professor, which I am aware Mr. Castle is in as well. We've decided that if you decide to spend your time helping Mr. Castle, you will be exempt from taking all exams and writing papers for the rest of the semester and receive A's from both of us. I hate to put you in this situation but I know you are here on a scholarship and this would really help you out would it not?"

"Yes Professor it would but-"

"Ok, its settled then. Thank you so much Miss Beckett. I'll see you next week in class. I am eager to see how you figure out who the murderer is."

"It was Mr. Jacobsen's wife, Kelly." She mumbled while walking away, leaving her Professor stunned behind her. How had she figured that out in just two hours?

Kate left the class as quickly as she could but as soon as she got out the door she heard him. "So, my place or yours?" Richard Castle was leaning against the wall looking as cocky as ever.

"I can't believe you went to my Professor."

"I went to the Dean as well, but he told me I should talk to your professors about it. This school really loves getting good press... oh, and money."

"You've written four books without having to follow around a college student."

"You know how many books I've written?" He asked smiling. She started to walk away from him. He laughed, following her. "I bet you've read them too. Which one was your favourite?"

"Stop following me."

"You said yes though right? To helping me?"

Kate sighed. She was never one to take free passes, especially when it came to school. She knew who would get A's in both those classes anyways but the fact that she wouldn't have to work as hard would be a huge weight lifted. "Yes, but not right now. I have a class to get to."

"Law right?" She nodded, "Good, i'll come with you. I could probably learn something from that. What are we going to do after that?"

"You don't have to follow me like a puppy. After Law, i'm going back to my dorm... alone. If you want help with your next book, you're going to have to wait till tomorrow night."

"A Friday night?"

"Not messing up your plans am I Castle?"

"No, i'm more concerned about your plans."

Kate knew he was fishing for information. She smiled. "My boyfriend, Josh, is taking a night shift at the hospital he volunteers at." Castle stopped in his tracks as Kate walked ahead. "You coming Castle?"

"Yeah. Right behind you Detective."

"Stop calling me that."

"Not a chance."

So that was chapter one... just a starter.. I was surprised that there weren't many highschool/college fics so i'm going to write one.


End file.
